


10.Silence

by Hetalia1912



Series: YG Family 50 themes [10]
Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Explosions, Minor Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Near Death Experiences, No Dialogue, Other, Silence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: YG Family 50 themes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460578





	10.Silence

**Unknown Location**

**Unknown Time**

There's a explosion and a ringing sound in his ears.He hears someone screaming his name and he know that it's Jiyong even though he can't see him.He knows that Chanwoo is probably crying and being held back by an equally upset Jiyong.

Just as quickly,he feels himself hit the hard ground and pain shoots through his entire body.

But he doesn't scream out.

The sound doesn't leave him.Now that he think about it,he doesn't hear _anything_ anymore.

_Wait when did I even get in the air?_


End file.
